Fueling the Fire
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: Take an angry Damon, add a sweaty Elena and figure out how they get upstairs and into bed. LEMON intense but not crude Drabble galore!


_a/n: I feel that I am letting 'Road Trip' take over from writing one shots, and while I am having tons of fun writing it, I simply miss writing these quick scenes for your reading pleasure, so! Here we go with a brand new one shot. December is almost upon us, and with that will come Christmas fics, so for now we have an unholiday related one shot. Happy Reading!_

_p.s. I've used quite a few drabbles already for those of you that have noticed/are interested in keeping track, and so here we go with a drabble filled story for your entertainment._

_p.p.s if you are looking for a nice, fluffy, calm fic this isn't the one. Just a warning ;)_

Damon shut the sliding door over the grate to Stefan's cell and sighed. He hated doing, hated being the bad guy. All he wanted was for Stefan to stop being such a dick and snap out of it already. What was so bloody hard about that? The girl he supposedly loved was working her ass off to get him back, his brother was fighting tooth and nail not kiss her, kill anyone more and keep sane. The least baby brother could do was stop acting like a brat. Damon stood straight and walked out of the basement, ignoring his brother's voice. The dark mood he'd had all morning didn't seem like it was going anywhere yet. Then the sound of excursion caught his ears and Damon found himself following it. He was sure that he had been alone in the house, and then he turned the corner.

Damon watched as Elena did her best at beating the living hell out of the punching bag in his gym. She'd definitely improved in the latest weeks as she and Ric trained her to be a better fighter. He could still remember how she had felt in his arms the other day when he showed her the real way to a vampire's heart. He watched the beads of sweat fall down her neck and shoulders, disappearing under the athletic bra she was wearing. There was something to be said for designers of women's fashions; they certainly kept the man in mind. She danced around the bag, lost in her own head as she continued to beat out her frustrations and worries into the leather.

He could remember all the times that she'd slapped him, the sting of anger and rejection he'd received. He couldn't exactly be mad at her for it- he'd definitely deserved a lot of those hits. He noticed then, that she wasn't wearing gloves and took a step forward. She would be no use to them with broken fingers, no matter how good she'd been trained. Perhaps she was taking this warrior princess thing too far. He called her name, but she heard nothing thanks to the headphones, and she didn't stop until he was behind her, his hands on her arms and spinning her around to face him.

He wasn't sure if her slap was out of instinct or simply because he'd scared her, but he was sure he'd seen recognition in her eyes before she wound up and hit him. Yes, she was definitely improving; that had fucken hurt. All he was doing was trying to help her, make sure she was alright and this is the thanks he got? A sore cheek and a bruised ego? He knew he couldn't have the girl, he had well worked on accepting that by now, but seriously she could at least pretend she cared for him. His racing mind only built into his anger, along with the fact that she didn't apologize.

Damon could feel the growl begin in his chest and threaten to build up in his throat. He didn't want to scare her, didn't want her to be afraid of him, but Dammit if she was going to learn to defend herself maybe putting a little fear into her would do some good. He let the veins under his eyes darken and could feel his fangs slip out of hiding. She took one step back from him, cornering herself against the wall without knowing it. He could feel the predatory senses snap his composure and out of instinct, he took a step toward her, barring his teeth like a hungry wolf. The comparison pissed him off a bit, but there really was no other way to describe it.

He tugged out her ear phones and let them hang down over her chest."You think you can just go around slapping a vampire around and nothing will come of it?" he asked between gritted teeth, letting the growl slip out and pressing her tightly against the wall.

He was tired of her games, tired of her messing with his mind and it was going to end right now. She looked up at him with slightly frightened wide eyes, innocent eyes. He almost smirked. As if she didn't know what she was doing to him…how could she not? It was obvious, written all over his face. His fingers tightened roughly around her wrists, holding her arms flat against the wall as he pressed his body tightly against hers. "What are you doing?" she gasped, her hands shaking beneath his.

"I've had enough Elena. Enough of this game we've been planning since before I can remember. I may have started it that night in the parking lot when I tried to compel you into kissing me, or perhaps even before that. It may have started the moment we met and I decided to have you, but either way you played along."

"No I didn't." her voice shook a little. "I never led you on."

"Lies!" he cursed and trapped her against the wall, his arms on either side of her head. "Be honest with me Elena. With yourself!"

She shook her head, but didn't say anything. Truth was, she wasn't really all that afraid of him, just what could happen if she admitting how she felt. As if in a trance she reached out her hand and flattened her palm against his face. The movement and the gentleness of her touch shocked him and he almost stepped back, but then her other hand came up, mirroring the first and he found himself looking into her eyes. "Kiss me Damon." She whispered, and really what else could I do by comply?

Damon had always prided himself on being dangerous, on being the brother to be feared of. At least after Lexie had reformed The Rippah into the tame Stefan, Elena had fallen head over heels for. He'd enjoyed being admired for his ruthlessness, his lack of humanity, for quite a while it had worked for him. Upon coming to Mystic Falls however, he quickly realized how old that song and dance could get. Being the bad guy was fun during the daylight, but when the sun went down and it all came to a stop, he felt utterly and completely alone. That was until Elena had come into his life, and the hunt for Katherine had shifted into merely a memory.

He had never met anyone so dangerous, something to be so afraid of more than Elena. Perhaps not so much the girl herself, more so of what she did to him. She made him feel, made him want to feel. He could still remember the night he'd turned the switch back on and let the humanity he'd forced himself to forget, take over his senses. Ever since then, winning her heart and her trust had been his main goal. He'd vowed to keep her alive, to protect her above all else and in the end he'd fallen in love; something he swore never to do again. The girl was quicksand, and he had no desire to find an escape. He let his lips touch hers, all the anger and frustration he'd been feeling slowly fueled his desire and he ended up kissing her a lot rougher than he intended.

He knew she was gasping for air, he could feel her clawing at his arms to stop but he just couldn't bare to stop kissing her yet. She tasted to good, she felt to incredible in his arms. She pushed on his chest, forcing her lips from his, gasping for air. He moved his hands from her hips back to the wall, giving them both the space they needed to recover. Just a moment, just one moment for her to catch her breath before he took it again. He wasn't sure how long this passion between them would last, but he was going to take every advantage of it.

Considering the fact that he was dead and all, it was pretty obvious that he did not need to breathe in order to continue to stay 'alive'. In fact, he had gone years without breathing, even though it is a normal thing for his body to do. For instance, Stefan never stopped breathing after he'd turned. Some vampires don't stop, it's the easiest way for them to hold onto their humanity and pretend that they aren't really soulless, blood sucking monsters. Even in his early ripper days, Damon could hear him breathing the unneeded oxygen into his lungs. It wasn't until Lexi came and brought him out of that idiotic state that Damon found myself slowly losing grip on what he'd worked so hard to keep.

Watching Stefan give into his vampire nature had definitely worried him at first, even disgusted chased him away, but the bloodlust and need to hunt took over and Damon found myself following in his baby brother's footsteps. The ripper never took him over, but one could definitely say that Damon did some bad things in his time. Then Elena came and breathed life and love back into him. And now, he realized, as he fought for breath as she did, that he was always breathing when he was with her. It's was the most wonderful feeling in the world. Before, he would notice the oxygen in his lungs before he really even knew he thinking about her, or breath out slowly and just know that she's coming up the drive.

Stefan once told him that being with Elena was like breathing again, like living and not having to be a vampire; even if the illusion was only for a few minutes. Now, Damon understood what he meant.

Damon threaded his fingers through her hair, and tilted her head back. There was a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. Her heart beat like a freight train in his ears, and as he pulled her closer the heat radiating from her body began to warm his. "I will have you Elena." He promised, settling his lips back on hers.

For a moment she looked completely and utterly frightened. Then the kiss began again and she lost any fear. The passion and lust he passed to her through his lips seeped into her blood and set it boiling. She felt her cheeks heating, along with other important parts of her body she didn't know could burn this way. She was up against the wall, her legs around him, her fingers in his hair and her tongue battling his in a matter of minutes. She tugged and pulled and scratched and held, unable to get enough of him. The frenzy had begun, and Damon was sure he'd never seen anything so exciting in his life as a sexually frustrated Elena.

She raked her nails down his back, pulling his shirt up over his head. They broke the kiss to toss it only the floor. He latched his lips on her neck, sucking and biting lightly as she held on. There was nothing around them, nothing but them in the house, in the world. She wasn't sure how it was possible to feel completely alive, out of control and desperate, yet powerful and at complete pace in the same moment, in the same body. She felt his tongue lap at an important spot under her ear, and she shivered. This was all too much for her, and she was glad he was kissing her neck so she could breath.

This was moving fast, so fast. She hadn't expected it to be like this with Damon, although really how could it have been any different. That's all they were with each other, rough and honest and blunt. Well, unless you were counting the love, they managed to keep that under wraps pretty good, at least from one another. Other than, she didn't have to fear telling him anything, she didn't have to pretend to be anything with him either, and that was perhaps the most wonderful thing about their relationship. His hands tightened around her waist, holding her against the wall as his lips trailed down over the rise of her breasts. She gasped when he reached up and tugged down the front of her bra.

His lips covered her nipple, his breath hot and his tongue warm. Elena had always expected Damon to be cold when he held her, but she was mesmerized to find that he was burning her. A simple touch or the occasional hug seemed to set her body on fire, and she just didn't know what she was going to do about it. His eyes did the same thing to her; they always had no matter how evil he had seemed in the beginning. She couldn't even imagine what it would be like to share a bed with him and be joined to his body in the most intimate way possible. She was fairly certain she would just burst into flames on contact. But it was definitely a risk worth taking.

"Bedroom." She gasped, tugging at his hair so she could look at him. His eyes were blazing, his lips swollen. "Take me to bed Damon."

He honestly didn't think he would be able to wait that long, but the desire to have her ran too deep and he knew she deserved a lot more than a quickie against the wall. "Fine. Close your eyes."

He locked his lips on hers, finding her tongue. Elena felt like she was on a rollercoaster as Damon rushed them out of the room, up the stairs and kicked open his bedroom door. His bed was still unmade from this morning, so he tossed her on the already rumpled sheets. Elena breathed in the scent that was Damon, around her, in front of her, all over her. It was incredible, and she wondered for a moment if this was a dream. He smirked, slightly, just enough to make his face devastating, and then he was pressing her down on the bed and she could feel how real he was.

She felt his fingers hook in the top of her yoga pants and her panties. She gasped, holding her breath and biting his lip in the process. He swore and pulled back, watching as she licked his blood from her lips. The sight drove him all the more crazy and he stood, tugging her bottoms off at once. He could see her breasts straining against the fabric of her exercise bra, but he didn't release them yet. His lips found her hip first, kissing slowly up her stomach while his fingers worked inside her. She gasped and bowed under him, desperate to have some of the pressure building inside her release.

"Damon." She moaned his name, the mumbled something he couldn't understand. "Please."

"If you'd let us stay downstairs I would be inside you by now."

She very nearly whimpered at his words, twisting her hips up as his fingers moved inside her. "More." She begged, holding onto him. He moved faster, watching her face twist beautifully with tortured pleasure as she came for him.

He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans with his free hand, letting her ride out the final moments of her orgasm. When he was completely naked, he climbed onto the bed with her, and pulled her up to the pillows. She was still recovering when he hooked his fingers under her bra and pulled it up over her head. She slumped against the pillows, drained for a few more moments. If this was what preliminary sex was like with Damon, she wasn't sure if she could handle what came next. He chuckled, and she realized that she had spoken out loud.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to a sitting position, her legs on either side of his hips, her ass in his lap. "There's no need to get shy now." He teased, running a finger down her blushing cheek. He knew the color rushing to her face was blood, but he pushed back the desire for it.

"Damon, I-"

When she didn't continue he simply smiled and lifted her slightly over him. Elena gasped when she felt him slip into her, and for a moment she wondered if he was going to slow right down. The first few thrusts they moved together were painfully slow as he let them adjust to each other. She was so tight, he couldn't believe it. She held herself up and then slowly, minutely lowered onto him again with the help of his hands on her waist. "Are you ready?" he asked, unable to take the torture any longer.

"Ready for what?" she asked, then suddenly she was on her back and he was on top of her, his lips and tongue and hands everywhere.

She felt his thrusts deep inside her and did her best to meet him. It grew impossible when he tapped into his powers, so she ended up just holding on for a minute and moaning. "Come for me Elena." He whispered into her ear.

"Make me." She gasped, feeling his smirk against her skin, and then the scrape of his fangs.

"Remember, you dared me." Damon licked the tip of his fangs as he pulled back from the wound he'd punctured in Elena's neck

She writhed underneath him in pleasure, thankfully not afraid of him or effected by the pain. She tasted sweet and salty at the same time and he thrust himself into her just a little harder, desperate to hear her cry out his name again. "More Damon." She mumbled and clung to him, her nails leaving small crescent marks in his biceps as she held on.

He agreed with her sentiment and bent to taste her again, making sure his fangs sank back into the original holes. She gasped and bucked up against him, searching for the release to set her free. "You taste incredible." He managed, lapping at the two thin trails of blood down her shoulder.

Then he felt her tighten around him convulsively. "I love you Damon." She sighed, her eyes closing as the afterglow warmed them both.

"I love you Elena." He whispered before kissing her to sleep.

_D/E_

"Come on Elena." Damon growled and lifted her sweaty body up from her knees. "I'm going to make you keep doing this until you get it right."

Her voice was strained and breathless. "I'm tired Damon." Her knees hurt, her shoulders hurt. Hell, her eyelashes hurt at this point. They'd been at it for hours, she just wanted a break.

"I don't care. Do you think anyone else would give you a damn break?" he pushed her back down and grasped her hands, holding her in place. "Try again." She grimaced, glaring up at him and prepared herself. "Practice makes perfect Elena." He smirked, looking down at her. "How are you ever going to get stronger if you don't keep going?"

"I'll show you stronger." She muttered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ric's voice was stern and judgmental as he turned the corner.

His eyes settled on Elena, standing under the bar as Damon supervised her chin ups. "We're working out." She glanced back at the door. "Why, what did it sound like we were doing?"

Ric shook his head and backed out of the room. "Never mind."

When Elena turned back to Damon he had a smirk on his lips. "What?" she asked, forcing all her strength into her arms. "I don't get it."

Damon did his best to straighten his face as she replayed their conversation over in his mind. He knew exactly what Ric had thought was going on. "Don't worry about it. I doubt he will be coming back up here for a while though."

"What did he think?" she demanded and let her arms drop.

He watched a drop of sweat fall from her neck between her breasts, taunting him. "It's not for your virgin ears."

"Ha." She crossed her sore arms and glared at him. "Tell me, or I'll just go home."

"No you won't."

"Is that a dare?" she smiled wickedly and stepped toward him. "What did Ric think we were doing?"

"He thought I was coaching you through a blow job." The words we so simple and so blunt that Elena almost didn't understand them at first.

Damon quite enjoyed the stunned look on her face, until she reached her arm up to slap him. "Remember what happened last time you did that?" he teased, his fingers tightening around her wrist as he tugged her closer.

"You bet. And I was hoping we could try it again."

He laughed and pinned her against the wall. "I thought you were sore."

"The adrenaline helps." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think we could both use a shower though."

He groaned. "Are you gonna make me rush us around the house every time I get you cornered?"

"I guess we'll find out." She pressed up on her toes to kiss him. "Take me to the shower Damon."

_a/n: whew! Did you catch all those drabbles? There was a lot in there! Let me know what you think of this one! I know there wasn't much 'slow burn' to it as the last one shot, but I wanted to play around with the anger and passion a little. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
